Emblemas
by Takari95
Summary: Un conjunto de relatos cortos sobre los niños elegidos y sus emblemas :) ¡Últimos capítulos subidos y finalizado!
1. Valor

**-Valor-**

**_Pitido. Inicio del partido._**

Mi cabeza es un hervidero de ideas confusas, ideas que se entremezclan, se pelean entre ellas. Pensamientos que chocan entre ellos buscando un primer puesto, queriendo convertirse en una de mis prioridades. Empiezo a correr, lento al principio y rápido después intentando no prestar atención al torbellino de voces que puedo escuchar dentro de mi cabeza. Suspiro y sigo corriendo.

**_Primer toque de balón._**

Intento ir hacia delante pero me paro cada dos por tres. Nunca he sabido como hacer frente a los sentimientos, soy un completo inútil, un paleto, un analfabeto... Y creo que cada vez sé menos de eso porque ella sabe lo que quiere y sabe lo que quiere de mí. Sin embargo, yo estoy muy por debajo de ella, todavía analizando el primer roce de labios que compartimos hace un par de días y que no me he atrevido a volver a rememorar. _¿Por qué?_ Porque me siento confuso y me cuesta aceptar que mi mejor amiga, la que que me ha acompañado toda mi vida, ya no es solo eso, ya no es solo una amiga más. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo porque soy más terco que una mula tengo miedo de equivocarme, de meter la pata hasta el fondo porque no soportaría perder a mi mayor tesoro.

**_Pase rápido._**

Respiro hondo y me percato de que en mi cabeza las ideas se van asentando a medida que voy desgranando mis sentimientos. Hace años, todo era mucho más sencillo y no nos preocupábamos por cuestiones amorosas, no nos importaba cogernos de la mano o abrazarnos porque sabíamos que aquello solo era un signo de amistad. Pero... ¿y ahora?

En mi mente, aparece la voz de mi mejor amigo, animándome, instándome a que de el primer paso con la que hasta hace poco era su novia. Sus ojos azules me miran y me amenazan de manera silenciosa, advirtiéndome de que como no lo haga me caerá una buena lluvia de golpes. Así es Matt. Yo arrojé a mi mejor amiga a sus brazos para que fueran felices y ahora él me devuelve la jugada.

**_Driblo al contrario._**

No sé en qué momento, la voz de Matt es ahogada por una voz mucho más potente y chillona. La de la mi amiga que vive a kilómetros de distancia en Nueva York y que me recrimina que no me haya lanzado porque hasta mi hermana ha tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y no se ha acabado el mundo. Respiro hondo y sigo adelante y mientras la voz de Mimi se desvanece veo a mi dulce hermanita, mi hermana pequeña protegida en los brazos de otro, concretamente en los de T.K. Y confieso que me pongo un tanto celoso al ver que me han quitado el puesto pero bueno... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Lo importante es que ella sea feliz. Pero volviendo al tema... creo que yo aún no he crecido y que sigo siendo un niño que no quiere meterse en problemas amorosos.

_**Regate**._

Pero, por otra parte, cada vez que la veo me entran ganas de lanzarme de cabeza a la piscina y decirle que soy un tonto y un inmaduro pero que por ella haré lo que sea. Me paro y respiro hondo al darme cuenta de que cada vez tengo las cosas más claras y una fuerza empieza a crecer en mi pecho al compás de los latidos de mi corazón. _Valor_. Fuerte, palpitante. Y siento que me otorga fuerzas porque ese valor es mío, es lo que me hacer ser como soy, ¿no? Por algo soy el Digielegido del Valor. Pues es hora de utilizarlo, pienso para mí mismo. Me vuelvo hacia atrás y dirijo una mirada al gentío, allí esta ella. Capta mi mirada y me saluda con esa sonrisa tan suya. Su pelo pelirrojo brilla bajo la luz del sol, me encanta. La miro directamente a esos preciosos ojos rubíes que me devuelven una mirada clara y llena de afecto. Llena de amor. Me golpeo la cabeza con la mano, ahora es el momento.

**_Dejo el balón. Salgo del campo. Salto la valla._**

En mi cabeza las ideas ya están todas en su sitio, el fútbol siempre me ha ayudado a aclararme. Y ahora es mi momento porque tengo el valor para hacerlo. El entrenador me grita desde el campo pero yo lo ignoro y subo por las gradas, a grandes zancadas entre la gente hasta llegar hasta el lugar donde están sentados mis amigos, todos en la misma fila. Avanzo hasta ella, mi pelirroja, la tomo del rostro y le doy un beso en los labios.

Llamadme impulsivo pero necesitaba hacer aquello, tanto como respirar. La hice sonrojar con aquel gesto y aunque al principio tardó en reaccionar, luego me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que me quería. Ése "Te quiero, Tai" me sonó a gloria y me seguirá sonando a gloria cada vez que me lo diga.

**_Vuelvo al campo_. _Pase rápido. Chuto y... ¡GOL!_**

**_Taichi Yagami._**


	2. Amistad

**-Amistad-**

_**Traidor**_

Ahora mismo, es el único adjetivo calificativo que encuentro adecuado para el que durante gran parte de mi vida había sido mi mejor amigo. Pensaba que era noble y leal y ahora he comprobado que al creerlo solo estaba dándome cabezazos contra un bloque de hormigón. Sin querer ver las cosas como eran. Le doy una patada a una piedra y continúo el camino hacia mi casa, maldiciendo y blasfemando en torno a su persona. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que me hiciese una cosa así y ahora me duele más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Suspiro para mí mismo y recuerdo la imagen que tengo grabada a fuego en el fondo de mi mente y que me escuece como una herida abierta en el corazón. En ese cuadro puedo ver a dos figuras unidas a través de un beso, a mi mejor amigo y mi ex novia por la que aún me siento atraído. Me estremezco porque jamás se me ocurrió pensar que ellos dos pudiesen darme la espalda de esa manera.

_**Traidor**_

La palabra se repite sin cesar mientras camino lentamente por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Pateo una lata de refresco con rabia, tendría que haberlo molido a golpes en aquel preciso instante y ahora me arrepiento de haberle propinado un único golpe en la mandíbula. Saco una mano del bolsillo y me miro los magullados nudillos de la mano derecha y me confundo, no sé si me siento enfadado o triste. Malditos sentimientos.

¿Por qué Tai? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Sora?

_**Traidor**_

Una llamada hace vibrar mi teléfono móvil que se encuentra en mi bolsillo junto a mi querida armónica. Veo que es Izzy y le contesto sin ganas. Mi amigo me dice que Tai, Sora y algunos más están peleando en el Mundo Digimon porque ha aparecido un Digimon que iba destruyendo pequeños poblados con sus virulentos ataques, me dice que él me espera en su casa para viajar juntos porque los chicos necesitan ayuda pero yo me niego. No tengo ganas de verle la cara a nadie. Cuelgo pero una vez lo he hecho me siento un tanto culpable de manera que corro hacia la casa del intelectual del grupo que todavía está allí. Con una mirada fría le advierto que no me pregunte por mi estado y él se limita a asentir. Viajamos al otro mundo y allí encontramos a nuestros amigos y a sus compañeros Digimons luchando contra una mole, un Digimon que no había visto en mi vida. Un tramo por delante consigo divisar a Tai que junto con MetalGreymon lucha de manera incansable a pesar de que les está dando una buena paliza y el cuerpo de Tai está cubierto con múltiples rasguños aquí y allá.

_**Traidor**_

La rabia se enciende en mi pecho pero... entonces una pelirroja se acerca a mí, suplicándome que luche junto a Tai, diciéndome que Tai me necesita. Yo la miro, en primer lugar con indiferencia pero después mi mirada empieza a dulcificarse porque a pesar de que Sora no me quiera como algo más sé que va a estar a mi lado, siendo mi amiga. Recorro con la vista el campo de batalla y al volver a centrar la mirada en Tai me viene a la cabeza un recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos en el Mundo Digimon, una batalla similar a esta en la que él me demostró que era un buen amigo. Un amigo de los de verdad. Entonces, lo veo todo claro como el agua: fui yo el que abandoné a Tai una vez cuando más me necesitaba y le dejé luchar solo y fui yo el que le robé a su mejor amiga, se la arranqué de los brazos pero él no me dijo nada, él aguantó estoicamente el dolor...

_**¿Traidor? El traidor soy yo.**_

Corro como un loco dejando atrás a Sora e Izzy que me miran sin acabar de entender mi exraña reacción. Mientras corro a toda velocidad hago digievolucionar a Gabumon en Weregarurumon y le hago colocarse junto al Digimon de Tai. Mi amigo se tambalea al girarse para ver porqué mi Digimon está ahí luchando y yo me adelanto para sostenerle con firmeza. Tai me mira con sus cálidos ojos marrones y me susurra que confiaba en que llegaría en el momento oportuno. Me dedica una sonrisa triste y yo le sonrío también y le digo que siempre llego un poco tarde para todo y que a pesar de eso él siempre está ahí, esperándome para luchar a mi lado. No puedo evitar darle un abrazo, una vez tuve celos de él porque pensaba que quería convertirse en un hermano mayor para T.K., ahora vuelvo a tener celos de él porque ha conquistado a Sora pero... ¿cuántas veces le he fallado yo y siempre me ha perdonado? Aprieto más ese abrazo y le digo: _"Eres un amigo de verdad"_

Él no dice nada, sabe que yo no suelo confesar mis sentimientos de manera abierta así que simplemente asiente y me susurra un _"Tú también". _Nos separamos y nuestros Digimons actúan conjuntamente derrotando a aquel colosal Digimon. Él me mira con esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa que refleja amistad. _Amistad._ La amistad, a veces mi punto fuerte, a veces, el débil. Suspiro y le palmeo el hombro sin mucha fuerza dando gracias por tener amigos como él que me recuerden día a día lo que significa mi emblema, la amistad.

_**¿Traidor? No. Amigo. Ahora soy yo el que tengo que perdonarle algo, ahora soy el que le devuelve a la mujer de su vida, ahora soy yo el que empieza a ser un buen amigo. Porque a veces la amistad implica también perdón y cariño. Y eso me lo ha enseñado él, el cabezota de Taichi Yagami.**_

_**Yamato Ishida**_


	3. Amor

**-Amor-**

_**Ojos marrones. Ojos azules.**_

Sonrío al pensar en esos dos maravillosos chicos, ambos tan distintos y tan importantes en mi vida, cada uno a su manera. El primero, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida que se ha convertido en mi novio porque demostró que tenía _valor_ para confesarme que él también me amaba. Lo hizo ayer en medio de un partido de fútbol, fue un impulso, fue un acto tan suyo que me encantó. Fue sencillamente perfecto. Él, que me acompañó en todas mis aventuras y desventuras y fue mi mayor apoyo y mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando más lo necesitaba. Tai. Ese tonto que me dejó caer en brazos de otro para que fuera feliz pero que ha vuelto a recuperarme porque me he dado cuenta de que siempre fui suya y él siempre fue mío.

El segundo, el lobo solitario, frío y distante pero comprensivo y dulce. Con él, mantengo una amistad fuerte llena de comprensión mutua y le adoro. Pienso en él y aunque me duele decirlo, sé que nunca le amé de la misma manera que amo a Tai. No podía ser. Sin embargo, él es un amigo increíble. No por nada es el Digielegido de la _Amistad _y creo que lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que siempre va a estar a mi lado, en la sombra. Sé que me ha perdonado y que también ha perdonado a Tai porque hace dos días, en el Mundo Digimon, le supliqué que ayudase a Tai y aunque al principio me dedicó una mirada fría e indiferente, lo hizo. Y creo que fue porque se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo no podía permitirse perder a un amigo como Tai, porque como él hay pocos.

_**Pelo moreno. Pelo rubio.**_

Cuando era más pequeña pensaba que enamorarse era una tontería, una sandez que solo traía problemas. Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta, yo era una persona que repartía amor por doquier. Lo daba a cualquiera, a mi exigente madre, a mi distante padre, a Tai, a Matt, a Mimi, a todos porque me preocupaba siempre por ellos. Afecto. _Amor. _Cuando recibí mi emblema en el Digimundo no entendí por qué yo tenía el emblema del amor. _¿Por qué ése y no otro?_ No lo entendía hasta que las personas que me querían me lo explicaron y me hicieron entender que yo soy así, que entregar amor y preocuparme por los demás es parte de mí. Ese amor es lo que me caracteriza, me hace distinta.

Yo nunca lo pensé pero así es...

_**Valor. Amistad.**_

A día de hoy, me siento feliz y me siento orgullosa de ese amor que puedo entregar a los demás y hacerles un poquito más felices. En especial a Tai que ha sufrido tanto para tenerme a su lado. Y una cosa que tengo muy clara es que no lo voy a volver a soltar. Sin Tai, yo no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para entregar lo que soy a los demás. ¿Solo sin Tai? Sin Matt tampoco sería capaz porque él me enseñó que para que haya amistad es necesario el amor.

Por todo esto, ahora ya no tengo miedo de mostrarme tal y como soy, soy feliz.

En ese momento, suena el timbre y me levanto rápidamente para ver quién es y allí me encuentro con su ardiente mirada y su sonrisa franca que muestra toda una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos. Me abraza y yo correspondo a su efusivo abrazo antes de salir de mi apartamento cerrando la puerta con un suave chasquido mientras me aferro a la mano de Tai. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y me siento feliz, me siento flotar... Suspiro y le sonrío. Me regala un beso. No soy la chica más alta, ni la más guapa, ni la más femenina pero sé que para él siempre fui la chica perfecta. Porque él fue el que me quiso tal y como era, con mis vaqueros, mi sombrero y mi camiseta amarilla de tirantes. Me quiso cuando ni siquiera me arreglaba y solo hacía que jugar a fútbol. En todos esos momentos, me quiso y estuvo a mi lado y hacer todo eso es demostrar amor, ¿no?

Creo que lo mejor que puede pasar en la vida es que alguien te quiera por encima de todo y sobre todo que te quiera por ser como eres y no te haga cambiar. Sé que tengo a mi alrededor a mucha gente que me quiere pero él es especial.

Él nunca me hizo cambiar mi manera de ser y se adaptó a los escasos cambios que yo fui dando a medida que pasaban los años. Esperó y esperó. Siempre a mi lado y me quiso en silencio.

_**Ahora es mi turno porque creo que no puede pasarte nada mejor que que ames a alguien y seas correspondido.**_

_**Sora Takenouchi.**_


	4. Inocencia

**-Inocencia-**

_**Abro el armario. ¿Vestido o falda?**_

Miro mi armario repleto a rebosar de toda clase de ropa y me dispongo a encontrar en él la prenda perfecta para mi cita. Mi primera cita con Matt. La verdad es que hace mucho que no lo veo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien así que accedí. No hace mucho que volví de Estados Unidos para instalarme de nuevo en Japón y estoy reuniéndome poco a poco con todos mis antiguos amigos para ver qué tal les va y contarles la noticia de que al final voy a residir en este país de manera definitiva. Sonrío al encontrar en una caja en el fondo del armario el vestido rosa con flecos y el sombrero de cowboy que me acompañó en mi primer viaje al Digimundo. Lo observo con nostalgia y recuerdo lo miedosa, chillona y rosa que era entonces. Si tengo que se sincera, creo que, en general, he mejorado muchísimo pero sigo vistiéndome con ropa color rosa, no puedo evitarlo.

Guardo mis recuerdos de niñez en la caja y la cierro y vuelvo a centrarme en la búsqueda del conjunto perfecto.

_**Vestido. Sandalias. Rosa.**_

Salgo de mi apartamento con un vestido de color rosa claro y unas sandalias un poco más oscuras con un pequeño bolso colgado de mi hombro y el pelo suelto, cayendo como una cascada por mi espalda. Me dirijo a una cafetería que hay cerca de mi casa y sentado en una mesa puedo ver a mi amigo rubio. Matt. Sentado tranquilamente, repantigado en la silla mirando los coches que pasan por la calle con aire distraído. Me quedo mirándolo hipnotizada y no puedo evitar que un leve sonrojo tiña de rosado mis mejillas. En ese momento, él se percata de mi presencia y me sonríe con su clásica sonrisa enigmática. Me acerco y él se levanta para recibirme, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Y más aún que no hablábamos tranquilamente, estando solos, solo nosotros. Sonrío y le doy un tímido y ligero beso en la mejilla. Matt me mira con sus profundos ojos azul marino y yo me quedo colgada de esos maravillosos ojos hasta que es él mismo el que me saca de mi perfecta ensoñación, me hace sentarme en una silla a su lado y me pregunta que si quiero tomar algo.

_**Cubitos de hielo. Refrescos. Conversación.**_

Me distraigo mirando como los cubitos nadan dentro de mi refresco sin otra preocupación que no sea enfríar mi bebida. Una vez más, Matt es el que me saca de mi ensoñación con su voz de cantante y empieza a preguntarme sobre mi estancia aquí. Yo le comunico que me voy a quedar para siempre y me parece vislumbrar un reflejo, una chispa de alegría en sus ojos al escucharlo. Tomo un trago y le pregunto el motivo por el que me ha citado. Aunque tarda un poco, termina contándome su historia. En primer lugar, la ruptura con Sora. Después, como se enteró de que ella estaba con Tai y por último me dice que le está costando un poco superar el dolor. Me mira con una triste sonrisa en el rostro y yo levanto la mano para acariciar la suya sintiéndome un poco culpable porque de alguna manera yo ya sabía que las cosas iban a suceder así, simplemente porque Tai y Sora estaban destinados a estar juntos, no podía ser de otro modo. Además, el día anterior había estado hablando con mi pelirroja amiga para que me contara también su versión aunque ella siempre me había mantenido al día de todo lo que estaba pasando por aquí. Observo a Matt y siento como mi corazón aletea en el interior de mi pecho como un pajarillo enjaulado y recuerdo como Sora me daba ánimos ayer para confesarle a Matt mis sentimientos. Sin embargo... ahora que lo tengo delante nada es tan fácil...

_**Miradas. Sentimientos.**_

Matt me coge la mano con más fuerza y me sonríe de verdad y yo me siento morir con esa sonrisa. Tras regalarme esa preciada sonrisa me susurra al oído:_ "Gracias por escucharme. Gracias por ser_ _tan buena persona. Gracias por ser como eres." _Yo lo miro sorprendida sin saber qué decir a aquello pero antes de que yo pueda decir nada él continúa: _"Con razón tienes el emblema de la inocencia." _La frase final me deja paralizada, ¿qué tiene que ver aquí eso? Niego con la cabeza y supongo que lo hago porque nunca he entendido del todo bien mi emblema, no sé porqué me lo concedieron y es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. Sin necesidad de que yo diga nada, Matt vuelve a sonreír y me explica con calma que ese emblema me representa a la perfección. Coge un bolígrafo que la camarera había dejado en nuestra mesa y dibuja mi emblema encima de una servilleta. Yo lo miro y solo veo una lágrima un tanto espachurrada. Él sigue sonriendo cuando empieza a decirme que ese dibujo simboliza la inocencia y que quién lo porta siempre tendrá el alma pura de un niño, será un alma cándida y llena de nueva fe que siempre procurará el bien de los demás. Y que, por otra parte, el dibujo no solo representa una lágrima, también puede representar como una especie de semilla, la semilla que muy pocos cultivan en su corazón y que es la que los lleva a ser buenas personas.

Sigo sin decir nada y me quedo con la boca entreabierta, esa explicación ha hecho que muchas piezas encajen perfectamente en mi cabeza. _Inocencia._ Pureza. A lo mejor, había entendido mal lo que significaba el emblema, a lo mejor no me comprendía a mí misma y tampoco me había dado cuenta de que a medida que maduraba me estaba conviertiendo en una buena persona que buscaba escuchar y ayudar a los demás pero siempre manteniendo mi corazón de niña. Sonrío contenta de haber descubierto esa cosas gracias a un amigo como Matt. Lo miro y él me mira también y vuelve a hablar:_ "¿Y sabes qué? Creo que esa inocencia es lo que me gusta de ti..."_

_**Hasta hoy, no me había comprendido a mí misma, no me había entendido ni había sabido ver que he ido cambiando de la chica egoísta y un tanto malcriada que fui una vez a lo que soy ahora... Tengo que darle las gracias a Matt por habérmelo hecho ver así como tengo que agradecerle que me vaya a dar una oportunidad para ganarme un hueco en su corazón y estar a su lado.**_

_**Mimi Tachikawa.**_


	5. Conocimiento

**-Conocimiento-**

_**Clic. Clic.**_

Tecleaba con rapidez en mi ordenador con la vista fija en la pantalla en la que relucían con letras de diferentes colores los códigos que poco a poco iban conformando la página web que estaba en mi cabeza y que se estaba materializando en la realidad. Llevaba varios días trabajando en ella y apenas había salido de casa, ni siquiera me había enterado de que Mimi había vuelto a Japón. Por esa razón, me sorprendió su visita aquella tarde en mi casa. Estaba solo en el apartamento que compartía con mis padres y me levanté de delante del ordenador, un tanto a regañadientes, para abrir la puerta a la persona que llamaba al timbre insistentemente.

Cuando abrí la puerta di un respingo por la sorpresa pero mi amiga me dio un gran abrazo antes de que pudiera ni siquiera saludarla. Rodeé su delgado cuerpo con los brazos y la estreché, me alegraba mucho de verla. La hice pasar pero antes entré corriendo a mi habitación para arreglar un poco el desorden que provocaba que mi cuarto pareciese una auténtica leonera. Luego, la hice pasar y ella se sentó en la silla delante del ordenador observando con una expresión confusa y con mucha curiosidad todos aquellos códigos tecleados por mí que seguían apareciendo en la pantalla.

_**Clic. Clic.**_

Mimi ladeó la cabeza intentado encontrar algo comprensible entre todo aquel galimatías pero al final desistió. Me miró con una sonrisa y me dijo que no había cambiado en nada. Yo me senté en la cama frente a ella y me pasé la mano por el pelo pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado pues ella sí que había cambiado un poco, un poco bastante y yo ahora la veía mucho más guapa y adorable que antes. Se había convertido en una chica hermosa y ya no tan escandalosa. Mimi miró atentamente a su alrededor intentando identificar en mi habitación el cambio que no había podido encontrar en mi cuerpo pero tampoco lo encontró. Yo no había cambiado, siempre había sido así. En cuanto me descuidé ella se levantó y se acercó a una gran estantería llena de libros que ocupaba la pared de enfrente, pasó el dedo por los lomos de aquella gran infinidad de tomos que trataban distintas materias pero que sobre todo hablaban de ordenadores y de informática.

"_Me encanta que sigas haciendo esto, Izzy" _dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible a lo que yo no pude evitar preguntar a qué se refería con aquello. Ella me miró con esa dulzura que siempre estaba presente en sus ojos color miel y sonrió._ "Me encanta ver como sigues adquiriendo conocimientos"_

Yo me quedé estático durante un segundo porque a excepción de ella nadie me había dicho algo así. No de aquella manera tan encantadora_. Conocimiento._

_**Clic. Clic.**_

Sonreí, nunca podré dejar de adquirir conocimientos porque estoy seguro de que nunca se apagarán en mí esas ganas insaciables de saber por mucho que algunos me tilden de empollón o se burlen de mí por ser así. Mimi se sentó a mi lado esta vez y me tomó de la mano. De alguna u otra manera, ella siempre se había sentido impresionada por mi manera de ser, ávida de saber. La abracé con fuerza orgulloso de tener una amiga como ella que me dijese lo impresionante que era que en mi pequeño cerebro cupiesen tal cantidad de datos e información. Aunque tenía otros amigos como Tai o Matt o Sora que siempre me habían apoyado yo no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando la que me apoyaba era extraño y a la vez bonito. Ese extraño sentimiento era el que desde hacía tiempo me impulsaba a saber más y más, contestando a preguntas sin respuesta en busca de una definición científica para aquel sentimiento. Sabiduría que me ayudase a comprenderlo...

Ella se marchó rato después llevándose consigo esa alegría natural que desprendía y entonces fue cuando me sentí un tanto solo pero cuando volví a mi habitación no pude evitar volver a enfrascarme en la página web que estaba confeccionando, no solo por saber más si no también para borrar de mi mente la noticia que me había dado Mimi y que me había turbado un poco. Estaba saliendo con Matt. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, miré mi estantería llena de libros y luego de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador y sonreí. Conocimiento. Por mucho que estuviera con Matt siempre vería el conocimiento como una cualidad especial de mí. Empecé a trabajar por mantener eso y por mí, por que lo necesito.

_**Saber cosas es lo que me hace feliz, avanzar sin que nadie pueda detenerme porque no pienso descansar hasta darle respuesta a la última de mis preguntas porque estoy seguro de que entonces podré comprender que es ese sentimiento que despierta Mimi en mí.**_

_**Koushiro Izumi**_


	6. Sinceridad

**-Sinceridad-**

_**Algodón y alcohol.**_

Empecé a curar el rasguño de aquel Monochromon que se había caído por un pequeño risco. Últimamente, pasaba mucho tiempo en el Mundo Digimon buscando a posibles Digimons que necesitasen mi ayuda y encontraba varios cada día que iba. Los estudios me iban bien y aunque no me dejaban mucho tiempo, el poco que tenía lo utilizaba para ir de vez en cuando a ver a mis amigos o ir a visitar el Mundo Digital en el que me esperaba Gomamon. Desinfecté con cuidado la herida y la vendé con una venda sin apretar demasiado. Aquella misma mañana me había encontrado con Mimi que andaba de aquí para allá para visitarnos a todos ahora que había vuelto definitivamente a Japón. Me alegré muchísimo de verla, la vi mucho más madura, segura de sí misma y mucho más hermosa. No dudé en decírselo y ella pudo apreciar en mí que yo había perdido un poco de esa timidez que durante años había impedido que me tomasen completamente en serio.

_**Vendas y esparadrapo.**_

Fuimos a un café y estuve charlando animadamente con ella, no recordaba que hubiésemos tenido nunca una relación tan buena pero me alegraba de que con los años hubiese mejorado. Hablamos sobre la relación de Tai y Sora, tan esperada por todas desde que pisamos el Mundo Digimon por primera vez. Hablamos de la ruptura de la pelirroja con Matt y me dijo que ahora estaba saliendo ella con él. La felicité porque de alguna manera había intuido que ellos dos tenían que acabar juntos. Poco después me despedí de ella y vine un rato al Mundo Digital. Mientras estaba llevando a cabo mi tarea médica apareció Izzy por detrás de mí y me sobresalté bastante. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche pero la cambié al ver el aire abatido que traía consigo mi amigo. Terminé con el Monochromon y le dije con palabras suaves que fuera con más cuidado la próxima vez. Luego, hice que Izzy se sentara conmigo encima de unas rocas mientras Gabumon y Tentomon iban a buscar alguna fruta para comer. Esperé para ver si se atrevía a decirme algo pero al final tuve que preguntarle qué le pasaba porque vi que no iba a soltar prenda. Lo vi dudar y tardó un poco en responderme pero finalmente me contó que aquella tarde Mimi se había pasado por su casa para verlo y que le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Matt. No esperaba que la noticia le afectase pero lo cierto es que lo había descolocado por completo y ni siquiera le había servido para despejarse el hecho de enfrascarse a programar la página web que tenía entre manos. Me dijo que no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo y que se sentía muy raro y un poco triste. _"Sé sincero conmigo, Joe. ¿Qué me pasa? De todos, tú sé que vas a ser sincero conmigo al cien por cien." _

_Sinceridad. _Sí, tengo claro que nunca he sabido mentir y que poco a poco he ido abriéndome camino hacia esa sinceridad que reflejaba mi emblema, la capacidad de decir con claridad aquello que pensaba pero sin herir jamás a alguien en el intento. Izzy me miraba con sus ojos negros tan oscuros y yo esbocé una sonrisa. _"¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?" _Izzy bajó la mirada, no sabía qué pensar... Estaba confuso, permaneció un rato callado y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

"_Lo que tú sientes es amor" _dije de la manera más simple y sencilla. Le dije que podía ser un genio en muchas cosas pero que a veces también se pueden empezar a conocer los sentimientos. Estar enamorado es algo en lo que solemos caer todos, seamos como seamos, pero en ocasiones necesitamos a alguien que nos de un empujón para verlo. El pelirrojo me miró con los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de que lo que yo le había dicho encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentía._ "Gracias." _Susurró antes de marcharse nuevamente por donde había venido sin esperar a que Tentomon volviese, supongo que ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Sonreí al ver a mi amigo, lo superaría, estoy seguro, pero supongo que no hubiera podido vivir tranquilo con esa duda en su mente y necesitaba un poco de ayuda, un poco de sinceridad...

Lo vi marcharse y cogí mi maletín de primeros auxilios para seguir mis andanzas por el Mundo Digimon contento de poder ayudar tanto a Digimons como a los amigos que cada vez con más frecuencia acudían a mí a pedirme consejo y eso me hacía feliz.

_**Porque lo mejor es ser sincero, contigo mismo y con los demás para poder expresar lo que sientes y ayudar a los otros a comprender lo que sienten ellos.**_

_**Joe Kido.**_

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí el emblema de Joe. Quedan tan solo dos emblemas (Esperanza y Luz) y quería preguntar a los que leen esta historia si querríais que incluyera también a los Niños Elegidos de Digimon 02, es decir, a Yolei, Ken, Cody y Davis y sus emblemas aunque sean repetidos: Espero vuestro opinión. Gracias :)**

**Takari95**


	7. Esperanza

**-Esperanza-**

_**Antes del partido.**_

Iba a empezar el partido de baloncesto más importante de la temporada, el ganarlo suponía para nosotros un cambio radical, suponía para nosotros el ascenso a una categoría superior cosa que jamás se había conseguido en este colegio desde hacía más de veinte años. El entrenador y gran parte de mis compañeros habían depositado en mí sus esperanzas, confiaban en que en ese partido desplegaría todas mis armas y los llevaría a la victoria pero... lo cierto es que sentado ahora en el banquillo del vestuario siento que me tiemblan las piernas, estoy nervioso. Me quedan a penas diez minutos para conseguirlo todo o echar por tierra todas las esperanzas que tantas personas han depositado en mí. Me sujeto la cabeza con las manos intentando relajarme para poder concentrarme en el encuentro pero no acabo de conseguirlo. Todos los demás jugadores ya han salido a la cancha a calentar, todos menos yo, necesito unos minutos para pensar con claridad.

De repente, siento que una suave y pequeña mano se posa sobre mi hombro y sin necesidad de alzar la mirada para verla sé que es ella, mi mejor amiga, mi Kari. Se sienta a mi lado y hace que la mire y en el momento en que centro mis ojos en ella siento que se da cuenta del miedo atroz que siento en estos momentos a decepcionar a la gente. Dibuja una sonrisa, de esas que solo me regala a mí y con su voz dulce me dice lo que yo necesito oír en ese preciso instante. _"No pierdas la Esperanza. Tú eres el que hace que la Esperanza surja en los corazones, si tú pierdes la Esperanza, ellos también la perderán." _La miro con cariño porque siempre sabe decirme las palabras que necesito escuchar en el momento oportuno. _Esperanza_. Como portador en la Esperanza no puedo permitirme perderla, por supuesto que no, sería un gran error dejarme vencer antes de empezar a luchar. Entonces, me levanto con renovadas energías y tras despedirme de ella salgo a reunirme con el resto de compañeros. El entrenador se alegra de verme ya fuera y me pongo a correr juntos a los demás, el partido va a empezar.

_**Primer cuarto. Segundo cuarto. Pasa el tiempo.**_

El árbitro hace sonar el silbato y dos jugadores saltan para coger la pilota para su equipo. El chico que juega conmigo la coge y me la pasa tras darle un fuerte manotazo. Yo la paso a otro compañero y así vamos avanzando hacia la canasta donde metemos nuestros primeros dos puntos. El tiempo pasa y vamos sumando más y más canastas, tanto dobles como triples. La esperanza que llevamos en nuestros corazones que palpitan a un mismo ritmo es lo que nos está haciendo ganar, porque todos tenemos un sueño que cumplir y las ganas y la esperanza necesarias para llevarlo a cabo.

Hacemos un pequeño descanso y observamos el marcador que está un poco ajustado aunque nos sigue otorgando la victoria por el momento, queda media hora de sufrimiento. Paseo la mirada entre mis compañeros, están sudados y cansados pero en sus ojos veo determinación y decisión. Alzo la cabeza para buscar a Kari entre las gradas, veo la fila en la que están sentados mis amigos pero hay un sitio vacío entre Tai y Davis y ella no está. Siento que el miedo que antes me acosaba en los vestuarios vuelve a querer atraparme entre sus fauces pero sacudo la cabeza y me opongo a él. Vuelvo a mirar pero ella sigue sin estar en su sitio.

_**Tercer cuarto. Final del partido.**_

Respiro hondo, vuelvo a tener miedo y mis compañeros lo notan, empiezo a tener errores, malos pases, indecisión en las jugadas, fallo puntos. ¿Qué me pasa? Está claro, necesito que alguien arroje Luz sobre mi Esperanza, de lo contrario sé que voy a flaquear. Recibo un fuerte golpe de un jugador del equipo contrario y ruedo por el suelo de donde me levanto un poco aturdido. Alzo la cabeza una vez más y veo que Kari ha bajado al banquillo y está situada al lado del entrenador, me saluda con la mano y me anima. El solo oírla pronunciar mi nombre reaviva en mí la esperanza, una vez más. Las ganas de jugar crecen en mí y vuelvo a llevar a cabo mi mejor juego. Mis compañeros de equipo vuelve a contagiarse de esa misteriosa energía que emano y entre todos ganamos el partido. Ganamos el ascenso que tanto anhelábamos, por el que tanto hemos luchado. Incapaz de contener mi alegría, corro hacia Kari, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la ahogo y luego bajo la cabeza para besarla, cosa que no había echo nunca pero que ahora con la euforia del momento me he animado a hacer. Ella me mira sorprendida al principio por lo inesperado de mi gesto pero luego me sonríe y me lanza los brazos al cuello.

"_Gracias por hacer surgir la Esperanza en mí" _al decirme eso yo me aparto y la miro sin entender.

"_¿He hecho que surja la Esperanza en ti?" _Ella sonríe y asiente y sigo sin comprender porque hoy ha sido ella la que ha hecho que la Esperanza surgiese en mi corazón y no se dejase ahogar por el miedo. Sin embargo, ella habla y me vuelve a sorprender.

"_Has hecho que surja en mí la Esperanza de que mis sentimientos por ti son correspondidos."_

Me deja perplejo con la frase porque eso significa que ella siente lo mismo que yo, es decir, que al igual que me pasa con ella, Kari me quiere como más que un amigo y con ese beso he hecho que en su corazón surja la Esperanza de que lo nuestro, nuestra gran amistad, puede llegar a ser algo más pues parecía que nunca íbamos a ser más que amigos. Pero ahora lo nuestro es real y ese gesto con Kari sé que va a otorgar Esperanza a los corazones de mis amigos como por ejemplo Tai que necesitan un empujón para lanzarse también en brazos del amor. Y quién dice Tai dice Matt, Sora, Mimi... todos mis amigos están esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse a por la persona a la que aman y espero que verme ahora con Kari les valga de prueba para arriesgarse ellos también y tener esperanza de que les saldrá bien la jugada.

_**Porque nunca hay que perder la Esperanza, bajo ningún concepto, por muy mal que pinten las cosas y a veces hay que aferrarse a esa esperanza y arriesgarse por lo que uno quiere. Al fin y al cabo, la Esperanza es lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir adelante en la vida que en ocasiones puede ser muy complicada. Pero a pesar de todo yo seguiré teniendo esperanza y creyendo que la vida no es buena ni mala, simplemente la vida es maravillosa.**_

_**Takeru Takaishi**_


	8. Luz

**-Luz-**

**Tai. Sora.**

Me gustaba quedar con todos mis amigos, me encantaban esas cenas en cualquier bar de la ciudad o en cualquier casa en la que necesitábamos dos mesas para que cupiésemos todos. Era fantástico, las sonrisas, las voces, las anécdotas de aquellos a los que no habíamos visto en un tiempo...

Hoy, es uno de esos días en los que celebramos lo unidos que estamos, el primero de agosto, nuestra fecha, nuestro aniversario. Nuestra situación ha cambiado muchísimo desde que éramos unos niños que viajaban temerosos a través de un mundo desconocido, ahora ya somos más adultos aunque en el fondo seguimos siendo aquellos mismos niños. Desde el banco en el que estoy sentada veo a mi hermano que tiene rodeada a Sora con los brazos, la tiene aferrada por la cintura y él está detrás de ella. Se hablan en susurros muy cerca el uno del otro, se sonríen y puedo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial. Es tan bonito ver como esos dos han acabado formando pareja echándole un poco de amor y coraje...

_**Mimi. Matt.**_

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Matt y Mimi que vienen tomados de la mano, ella con el pelo suelto cayendo en graciosas hondas por su espalda, con sus gafas de sol, su gran bolso y su conjunto rosa. Por su parte, a Matt se le nota alegre, puedo ver que se siente orgulloso de ir de la mano de Mimi, lo veo feliz y por primera vez desde que lo conozco lo veo sonriendo abiertamente, a todos, sin excepción. Veo como se acerca a mi hermano y a pesar de que ambos dudan unos segundos terminan estrechándose las manos, cosa que nos demuestra lo fuerte que es su amistad que ha vencido todos los obstáculos que se ha encontrado en el camino. Mimi y Sora los observan, me quedo mirando a Mimi y me alegro de que al final se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Matt. Ambos se merecían ser felices pero miro una vez más a mi amiga castaña y puedo notar en ella esa aura cálida, esa inocencia que desprende que es la que está haciendo cambiar a Matt para mejor.

_**Izzy. Joe.**_

Ellos también acaban de llegar, me alegro también de verlos, los saludo efusivamente. En los ojos de Izzy veo que ya ha comprendido lo que sentía por Mimi aunque tal vez demasiado tarde, creo que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de sus sentimientos excepto él pero está claro que su afán de conocimiento le ha llevado a descubrir que era lo que sentía en su corazón. A pesar de todo, lo miro a los ojos y veo ese brillo especial que también he notado en la mirada de los demás. Joe al ver como Izzy se queda mirando a Mimi le dice unas palabras aunque yo no llego a escucharlas, palabras comprensivas, palabras dichas con sinceridad. Ambos se entremezclan con el resto del grupo y yo me quedo mirando a la calle por la que tiene que venir el último que falta para completar nuestro grupo, mi rubio, T.K.

_**T.K.**_

Poco después, le veo llegar corriendo entre resoplidos, se detiene delante de mí y apoya las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración. Levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, me contagia esa alegría y le abrazo muy fuerte. Los dos nos reunimos con los demás y damos una vuelta por la ciudad, vamos a la Torre de Tokyo y yo me encargo de dejar el ramo de flores para Wizardmon, como cada año. Después, vamos a comer y yo sigo observando, alucinada, ese brillo especial que los demás tienen en sus ojos. T.K. de da cuenta de que yo no dejo de mirar a nuestros compañeros y sin necesidad de que yo le diga qué es lo que me pasa él me da la respuesta a mi incógnita._ "Lo que estás viendo en nuestros ojos es la Luz que tu haces surgir en nuestros corazones."_ Miro a T.K. sin llegar a comprender del todo, él me sonríe y me abraza con ternura. _"¿Recuerdas que tú me dijiste que yo __era el que hacía que la Esperanza naciese en el corazón de las personas? Pues tú haces lo mismo con la Luz." Luz. _Miro a todos mis amigos una vez más, la luz de sus ojos, la luz que desprenden... Sonrío.

Me siento feliz porque me doy cuenta en ese instante de que soy yo la que ayuda a que la Luz que está en el corazón de cada uno de ellos nazca y les ayude a seguir adelante. Dirijo la mirada a T.K. porque sin él no habría Luz que valiera porque la Esperanza es la que la protege. Mis amigos me miran al notar mi sonrisa y me corresponden, no hay nada mejor que eso, que estar todos juntos y unidos y todo gracias a lo que nos hace especiales que al fin y al cabo es lo que marcan nuestros emblemas.

_**La Luz no podría existir sin el resto de los Emblemas, la Luz hace surgir el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, la Inocencia, la Sinceridad, el Conocimiento y la Esperanza pero son ellos los que mantienen viva esa Luz en los corazones de las personas y la hacen brillar con más fuerza.**_

_**Hikari Yagami.**_

* * *

_**Bueno, a partir de este capítulo haré los de Digimon 02 :) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

**_Si hay alguien de aquí que lee mi historia de "Atraco al Corazón" que no se preocupe que pronto subiré el capítulo que he estado dos días fuera y no he podido jaja :)_**

**_Poco a poco os contestaré los reviews, gracias a todos los que los dejáis, los que leéis y mandáis esta historia a favoritos _**

**_Takari95_**


	9. Valor - Davis

**A partir de este capítulo voy a empezar los emblemas pero de nuevo, relacionados esta vez con los niños elegidos de Digimon 02. Espero que os guste :)**

**-Valor-**

_**Ojos cobrizos.**_

Cada vez que la miraba me parecía más perfecta, más bonito y creo que incluso llegué a idelizarla. Cada vez que la veía pasar por mi lado y dedicarme una sonrisa sentía que me derretía, que las piernas me temblaban y que mi corazón latía con mucha más fuerza. Kari Yagami era la chica de la que me enamoré perdidamente en cuanto la vi en el colegio, casi antes de verla ya estaba enamorado hasta la médula. Pasé unos años muy cerca de ella pero siempre sentí que estaba fuera de mi alcance. No sé por qué, puesto que no tenía novio conocido y siempre iba a todos los sitios con sus amigas. Aparte de en el colegio, podía verla en los partidos de fútbol porque el capitán de nuestro equipo era el hermano de Kari, Taichi Yagami.

Supongo que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran de lo más obvios, creo que cualquiera menos ella se había dado cuenta del amor que yo le profesaba. Con la intención de ayudarme un poco, Tai me aconsejó que le confesara lo que sentía aunque mientras me lo decía me miraba de una manera con la me dejaba bien claro que me advertía de que como le hiciese algo a su querida hermanita lo pagaría caro. Le dije que lo pensaría pero al final no me atreví y pasó el verano sin que yo le dijera nada.

_**Pelo corto. **_

Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en el colegio después de verano, la vi todavía más perfecta, más guapa y mucho más dulce. Me quedé embelesado, estaba sentada en su pupitre en medio de la clase, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y miraba con aire distraído hacia la ventana. Me senté en mi lugar y desde allí continué observándola. El profesor entró poco después y nos dijo que nos iba a presentar un nuevo alumno. Al verle entrar, nunca imaginé que Takeru Takaishi sería un amigo de la infancia de Kari y que se convertiría en mi rival por el amor de esa chica. Pero así fue. Vivimos muchas aventuras en el Digimundo y finalmente me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos.

_**Sonrisa.**_

El día en que se lo confesé nos tocaba a los dos quedarnos a limpiar el aula después de clase, estábamos solos y me atreví a hacerlo. Ella me sonrió con ternura y me acarició la mejilla con la mano pero mientras lo hacía negó suavemente con la cabeza. Yo me derrumbé en ese momento y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos ante aquella negativa. Sin embargo, ella me hizo alzar la cabeza._ "Admiro tu valor, Davis" Valor._ En cuanto ella me dijo eso, yo negué con la cabeza, yo no había sido valiente. Fui un cobarde y perdí la oportunidad de ganarme el corazón de Kari antes de que T.K. se lo llevase. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello y eso era lo que más rabia me daba.

No obstante, Kari negó con la cabeza y me miró con seriedad._ "Valor no significa llegar el primero. Tener valor significa luchar por lo que quieres hasta el último momento aunque la batalla ya esté perdida porque siempre puede ocurrir un milagro."_ Sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente durante un rato y se repetían sin cesar en mi cabeza. La miré a los ojos y finalmente sonreí. En parte, ahora me sentía satisfecho por haber podido decirle lo que sentía y por otra parte empezaba a sentirme libre porque ya sabía que podía mirar hacia otro lado, que Kari no era para mí.

Pero sobre todo, a pesar de haber perdido una buena oportunidad en el pasado, me sentía contento por ser valiente a pesar de todo, por atreverme a luchar contracorriente, por ser fuerte e intentar luchar contra algo que es difícil de ganar, pero no imposible. Suspiré y acepté la situación, no había vuelta atrás.

Así fue como dejé ser feliz a Kari y empecé a ser feliz yo también y muchas veces las palabras que me dijo todavía resuenan en mi cabeza y cada vez entiendo más el sentido de las mismas. Kari tenía razón...

_**Tener valor no es llegar el primero a la meta. Tener valor es luchar hasta el último aliento por lo que quieres y ser capaz de aceptar la posible derrota.**_

_**Davis Motomiya.**_


	10. Amistad - Davis

**-Amistad-**

_**Respiro profundamente. Escucho.**_

Aquel día se iba a disputar un partido que iba a marcar un punto y a parte en nuestra trayectoria como equipo, nos podía hacer ascender, podía llevarnos a ser muy grandes. En este momento, estamos todos reunidos con el entrenador, rodeándole, escuchando sus últimas instrucciones. Miro a todos mis compañeros y dirijo al final la mirada hacia mi capitán, Taichi Yagami, ese gran jugador al que idolatro sin darme ni cuenta. Me sonríe y vuelvo a concentrarme en lo que nos está diciendo nuestro técnico. Cuando termina de hablar, levanto la cabeza y veo que en el otro equipo un chico me mira con sus rasgados ojos azules. Yo levanto la mano, le saludo y me acercó hasta él para estrecharle la mano. Él me recibe con su habitual sonrisa cálida y me desea buena suerte.

_**Piso la hierba.**_

Cuando estoy a punto de pisar el césped del campo, miro de nuevo a aquel chico. Él se da cuenta de mi mirada, parece tener un sexto sentido para eso y se gira, me observa y sonríe ladeando la cabeza al realizar la acción. Parece mentira que un chico tan agradable pudiera llegar a ser un personaje tan siniestro como lo era Digimon Emperador, creo que cada vez que lo miro me cuesta más creerlo. Entro en el campo con esa idea en la cabeza y no me la quito en todo el partido. Lo observo jugar y veo como disfruta, como sonríe a sus compañeros y los anima sin perder la concentración ni el control de la situación. Es increíble. Ken es increíble.

_**Ganamos.**_

Cuando acabamos el partido con una victoria a nuestro favor, voy a las duchas buscando el calor reconfortante del agua que elimina la sudor del cuerpo aunque no consigue borrar ciertas preguntas de mi cabeza. En cuanto salgo de los vestuarios veo que Ken me está esperando con una mochila cargada al hombro para marcharnos a casa, tiene el móvil entre las manos y parece que se está fijando mucho en cada palabra que está escribiendo pero aún así nota mi presencia y levanta la cabeza antes de que llegue junto a él. La verdad es que cada vez estoy más desconcertado y supongo que mi rostro es como un libro abierto porque Ken se da cuenta de ello y me pregunta que si necesito hablar sobre algo. Tardo unos segundos en pensármelo pero finalmente asiento con la cabeza, necesito que me de unas cuantas respuestas. Volvemos hacia el campo de fútbol y nos sentamos en el césped cerca de la portería, Ken me mira sin entender qué me pasa. Entonces, yo me lanzo y le pregunto lo que llevo tiempo queriendo saber pero no me había atrevido a formular la pregunta. Esa pregunta es cómo pudo dejar atrás la Oscuridad, qué le hizo dejar de ser Digimon Emperador.

Por su expresión creo que le he pillado un poco de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, se repone fácilmente y sonríe tímidamente._ "Tu amistad." _Doy un respingo y suelto un sonoro "qué" al no entender muy bien su respuesta. Ken me pone una mano en el hombro y habla otra vez: _"Lo que me hizo salir de ese oscuro pozo fue la amistad, tu amistad." _Una vez más, respondo con un sonoro "qué" y Ken me explica que de no ser por la amistad no habría tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a los miedos y a las sombras que lo acechaban, a la Oscuridad. Lo que hacía que la Oscuridad lo tuviese bajo su influjo era que se sentía solo y desprotegido pero al conocernos a todos los niños elegidos, eso cambió. En especial, fui yo el que le tendió la mano para ayudarlo y por eso me considera el mejor amigo que uno puede tener._ Amistad. _Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que alguien me vería de esa manera pero ahora que lo sé me alegro de que alguien me vea así porque tal vez yo ayudé a Ken a salir adelante pero él me ha ayudado a entender por qué heredé el Emblema de Matt, el Emblema de la Amistad. Suspiré y finalmente asentí y le sonreí.

_**Lento camino a casa. Charla de amigos.**_

Sé que al principio me mostraba un poco reticente con Ken pero ahora me siento feliz de que esté ahí de que sea mi amigo.

_**Porque la amistad no es una simple relación entre dos personas, es la capacidad de ambos para esforzarse y estar al lado del otro en cada momento. Sean buenos o malos esos momentos... Porque tal y como dicen, otros sentimientos pueden ir y venir pero la amistad siempre permanecerá pase lo que pase.**_

_**Davis Motomiya**_


	11. Amor - Yolei

**-Amor-**

_**Frialdad. Corazón de hielo.**_

El partido estaba yendo bastante bien para el equipo de Ken, era fantástico verle jugar de aquella manera, tan libre, era como si volara con el balón en los pies. Yo lo miraba casi sin pestañear para no perderme ni un solo detalle de la jugada que estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando marcó aquel gol vi que me miraba de reojo y yo empecé a aplaudir y a corearle con todas mis fuerzas y provoqué que sonriera. Me senté y sin querer me quedé pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado Ken desde que le vi por primera vez. Me estremecía solo de recordar esa frialdad que emanaba su corazón que parecía hecho de hielo, la maldad y la oscuridad que trasmitían sus ojos rasgados. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me froté los brazos con las manos. Alcé la cabeza y vi que Ken me observaba desde el campo como si hubiera podido notar el escalofrío que me había recorrido la espalda. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, era adorable, siempre se preocupaba por mí, era un gran amigo. Al pensar en la amistad que nos unía pensé también en el rato que ayer estuve hablando con Davis y en el que me contó su conversación con Ken sobre la amistad... y sin querer me sentí un poco celosa al pensar que fue la amistad de Davis lo que le hizo salir de la Oscuridad... Creo que en algún momento llegué a pensar que yo también habría contribuido en algo a que Ken saliese adelante...

_**Final del partido. Cruce de miradas.**_

La verdad es que me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no recuerdo bien lo que pasó en el último cuarto de hora del partido. Levanté la cabeza una vez más y vi a Ken realizar un gesto para que lo esperara fuera que iba a ducharse en un momento. Yo asentí, bajé de las gradas y me senté en un banco bajo un árbol, fuera del recinto a esperarle. No tardó ni diez minutos en salir y venía con la bolsa de deporte cargada al hombro y el pelo mojado. Me levanté y le sonreí pero él ladeó la cabeza y me observó detenidamente hasta que me preguntó qué me pasaba. La pregunta vino acompañada de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, yo bajé la cabeza pero él puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Me sentía mal por estar celosa de Davis y de la amistad que compartía con Ken y sin querer apreté los puños enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan egoísta. Me mordí el labio inferior y volví a bajar la cabeza. Oí como Ken dejaba la bolsa en el suelo, se quedó quieto un segundo pero después extendió los brazos y me rodeó con ellos. Atrajo mi rostro hasta su hombro y me apretó contra él. Me susurró al oído en voz muy baja que no podía verme así y finalmente le conté lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Le dije que me sentía mal por pensar que yo no había podido ayudarle en nada y que me sentía un poco celosa de Davis porque él sí lo había conseguido. Le escuché suspirar.

"_Es cierto que su amistad fue lo que me ayudó a salir del pozo..." _La frase me hizo sentirme todavía pero y me mordí el labio, intenté separarme de él poniendo las manos sobre su pecho pero con su fuerte abrazo me lo impidió. Batallé un poco y él me tomó el rostro entre las manos. _"...pero es tu amor lo que me está haciendo ser mejor persona. Tu amor es lo que me mantiene a flote para no volver a hundirme en la Oscuridad." _Dejé de forcejear, me dio la sensación de que mis fuerzas me habían abandonado de golpe. Pensé que aquellas palabras nunca las escucharía de su boca y menos con la seguridad con la que las había dicho. Una seguridad que no pensaba que tuviera ese chico tan guapo y tímido, lo dijo tan convencido que ni siquiera se sonrojó hasta que vio mi cara de perplejidad y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en un impulso.

_**Frente a la Oscuridad, Amor.**_

Nos quedamos allí quietos, mirándonos a los ojos. Ken desvió por un segundo la mirada. Había dicho que mi amor era lo que lo mantenía a flote. _Amor. _Mis dudas y temores se borraron al instante y empecé a sentirme inmensamente feliz, una alegría desbordante estaba naciendo en mi pecho. Por primera vez, me sentía orgullosa del Emblema que me había sido concedido, me sentía orgullosa de haber ayudado a Ken a mi manera a salir adelante... Me acerqué a él un paso, me puse de puntillas y aproximé mi boca a la suya. Nos dirigimos una mirada y finalmente me besó. Bajó la cabeza un poco y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Fui yo la que le cogió las mejillas y lo acercó más para profundizar el beso. Cuando nos separamos estábamos sonrojados y Ken me abrazó y ocultó la cara en mi pelo y me susurró: _"Te quiero."_

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de ese cálido abrazo sintiendo la ternura y el cariño que desprendía el corazón de Ken en ese momentos.

_**Porque gracias a él me he dado cuenta de que el amor puede mantenerte a flote aunque estés perdido a la deriva en el más grande océano. Puede mantenerte con vida aunque estés al borde de la muerte. Ese amor, si es verdadero, puede hacer que dos personas se complementen y sean inmensamente felices.**_

_**Yolei Inoue.**_


	12. Inocencia - Yolei

**-Inocencia-**

_**Mimi. Inocencia.**_

Cuando llegué al colegio fui directamente a la sala de informática y allí encontré a gran parte de mis amigos. Todos estaban hablando a la vez, armando un gran alboroto. Estaban dispuestos en círculo y en cuanto me acerqué entendí que todos intentaban hablar a la vez con Mimi que no llevaba demasiado tiempo en Japón. Entendí que estaban decidiendo a qué parte del Mundo Digimon trasladarse, queríamos ir a pasar el día allí para celebrar la llegada de la Elegida. Mimi intentaba atender todas aquellas conversaciones paralelas siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, se la veía contenta. Los demás también estaba muy felices, podía verse en sus caras. Me quedé mirando a aquella chica y me pregunté qué era lo que hacía que todos quisiesen llevarse bien con ella, que todos la adorasen de la manera en que lo hacían. Por mucho que lo pensaba, no conseguía encontrar una respuesta pero lo cierto es que su vuelta al país había marcado a todos. Vi que alzaba la cabeza y me sonreía. Yo le sonreí también.

Después de la larga discusión sobre el mejor lugar al que ir, todos cogimos con fuerza los dispositivos digitales entre nuestros dedos, los pusimos delante de la pantalla del ordenador y fuimos absorbidos con fuerza, llevados de cabeza al Mundo Digimon. Me arreglé el pelo en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, el viaje siempre me despeinaba. En unos minutos nos encaminamos hacia un lago que había por allí cerca y que a todos nos encantaba. En cuanto llegamos, nos sentamos en círculo y empezamos a contar anécdotas. La mayoría de las noticias las traía Mimi y todos escuchaban con atención viendo como ella les contaba lo que había vivido con esa cándida sonrisa en los labios. Su voz estaba llena a rebosar de calidez y podía verse en cada mirada que lanzaba lo mucho que apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Creo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la gran persona que era Mimi y del corazón tan puro que tenía...

_**Mi inocencia.**_

Al cabo de mucho rato, cuando ya no nos quedaba saliva para seguir hablando y contándonos cosas nos desperdigamos por ahí. Vi marchar a Tai y Sora hacia el bosque cogidos de la mano, vi a T.K. y Matt hablando con Kari e Izzy. Joe estaba reunido con Ken, Cody y Davis así que yo decidí sentarme a la sombra de un buen árbol, me apetecía estar sola. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y era ella. Mimi. Me miraba con su tierna sonrisa y sus vivaces ojos. Movió la cabeza y cada uno de sus castaños rizos se movió y volvió a caer con gracia sobre sus hombros. Al principio no me dijo nada pero al final me preguntó: _"¿Estás bien?" _Y intenté decirle que sí pero no pude porque bien, lo que se dice bien, no me encontraba. Apenas conocía a Mimi pero algo me empujó a hablar y a contarle lo que estaba pasando en mi interior. Le dije que a veces sentía que no encajaba con los demás, que a veces me sentía muy segura de mí misma y que otras temblaba de inseguridad. Le dije que me gustaría ser como ella que siempre se muestra confiada y que ese tipo de persona a la que todo el mundo quiere. Ella parpadeó y sus largas pestañas le acariciaron los pómulos cuando cerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. _"Yo antes no era así. Cuando vinimos por primera vez aquí yo era la quejica y la llorona del grupo."_ Me quedé callada, creo que no me esperaba eso y le dije que de todas maneras ahora era un chica genial, una gran persona. Y entonces, fue cuando ella me replicó: "_Las personas cambiamos y maduramos pero lo importante es que si lo que hay en tu interior es bueno tienes que mantenerlo siempre." _Dijo señalándose el pecho con el dedo índice. _"Yolei, tú eres excepcional, por eso tienes el emblema de la Inocencia y sinceramente, te lo mereces más que yo." _Aquella frase me descolocó. _Inocencia_. Nunca pensé que alguien me diría que soy merecedora del Emblema y menos ella, su antigua portadora. Ella me miró, me acarició la mano y con suaves palabras me dijo que yo tenía el alma pura de un niño, llena de buenos sentimientos y un corazón tan grande que no me cabía en el pecho. Me dijo que tenía que confiar un poco más en mí misma porque los demás me querían, no tenía por qué sentirme desplazada porque para todos soy importante aunque sobre todo para Ken. Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa boba apareciera en mi rostro y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. No supe qué decirle pero la abracé, necesitaba que alguien me dijera esas palabras para poder entenderme a mí misma un poco más y para poder entender el papel que tengo en la gran obra de teatro que es la vida.

_**Cuando se levantó con una sonrisa me sentí francamente bien. Inocencia. Un alma pura llena de cariño. Su alma llena de buenos sentimientos, la mía llena también de esos mismos sentimientos. Porque así es ella pero así también soy yo, aunque a mi manera. Porque a veces hace falta que alguien que siente lo mismo que tú te abra los ojos, te haga ver el mundo y para mí esa persona fue Mimi y por eso le estaré siempre agradecida.**_

_**Yolei Inoue**_

* * *

**Lamento estar tardando tanto en actualizar pero mis obligaciones me tienen muy ocupada porque tengo que prepararme para el examen de entrada a la universidad. Subiré cuando pueda. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestro review siempre, os lo agradezco mucho. Y a los que sos silenciosos y no decís nada, gracias por leer :) Como véis solo quedan los capítulos de Cody y Ken así que no creo que tarde mucho en acabar. :) Un saludo  
**

**Takari95**


	13. Conocimiento - Cody

**-Conocimiento-**

_**Me desplazo suavemente a un lado.**_

Tengo la mirada puesta en el saco de arena que tengo delante de mí, lo observo con atención como si fuera a moverse de un momento a otro. Mantengo en alto mi sable de bambú, concentrado, a pesar de que me estoy asando como un pollo dentro de mi armadura. Lanzo un golpe certero y el saco se mueve, doy por terminado el entrenamiento. Oigo unos aplausos a mis espaldas y sonrío al ver a Ken allí. No esperaba su visita aquella tarde pero me alegro de que haya venido. Me acerco a él y le invito a sentarse sobre el suelo de madera mientras me quito alguna que otra parte de la asfixiante armadura. Él espera en silencio hasta que termino con mi tarea. Luego, empezamos a hablar y comentamos los cambios que están experimentando nuestros amigos, como están evolucionando las cosas.

_**Me acomodo. Pienso.**_

Analizamos la situación y sabemos que el detonante de que todo haya empezado a cambiar ha sido la llegada de Mimi. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ha accionado el mecanismo y todo ha empezado a girar. De repente, Ken nombra a Izzy. La imagen del pelirrojo me viene enseguida a la cabeza, ese chico tan atento e inteligente. Sin embargo, mi amigo sigue hablando de él y dice que no acaba de comprender el motivo por el que últimamente está tan apagado, tan distraído, tan ausente y un poco triste. A mí no me hace falta pensar mucho en ello y sonrío, esbozo una sonrisa triste de comprensión. Ken ladea la cabeza, siempre lo hace cuando no comprende algo del todo a la vez que frunce un poco el ceño._ "Está sufriendo por amor." _Ken me mira extrañado, tal vez piensa que soy un poco demasiado pequeño para hablar del amor pero lo cierto es que es ese sentimiento el que está atormentando a Izzy. Mi amigo me pregunta si de verdad creo lo que he dicho y yo asiento con seguridad. _"Pero, creo que aún no sabe que ése es el motivo de su sufrimiento."_ Ken vuelve a mirarme, interrogante. Me pregunta que cómo puedo llegar a comprender eso, cómo puedo llegar a saberlo. Ante esa pregunta yo no tengo una respuesta y simplemente me encojo de hombros y es cuando él sonríe y me dice:_ "El Emblema del Conocimiento."_Lo afirma, lo dice con toda seguridad como si de una sentencia se tratase.

_**Conocimiento. Sentimientos. Sabiduría.**_

_Conocimiento._ La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar en el significado de mi emblema, no porque no me importara si no que tal vez no había llegado el momento perfecto para entenderlo.

Ken sigue frente a mí mientras mi mente trabaja poco a poco, lentamente pero sin pausa.

"_Sin embargo, tu Conocimiento no es igual al de Izzy." _La información que me faltaba, la pieza del puzzle perdida se introduce en el rompecabezas que tengo en mi mente y ocupa su lugar. Mi Emblema no representa la capacidad y el deseo de conocer y de obtener sabiduría. No. Mi conocimiento es distinto, va enfocado a temas mucho más humanos, tengo la capacidad de conocer los sentimientos de los otros y entenderlos como si fueran los míos propios. Tras organizar las ideas en mi mente, le transmito a Ken aquello que acabo de entender y el pobre se queda un poco paralizado, creo que todavía me ve como el pequeño del grupo y le suena raro que abarque temas tan profundos y eso que él es de las personas que mejor me entiende. Cuando puede recuperarse un poco, asiente con la cabeza. _"Conocimiento como obtención de sabiduría y conocimiento como comprensión de sentimientos. Nunca lo hubiera pensado."_ Admite en voz baja mientras se levanta lentamente, copio su gesto y ambos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de salida. Mientras caminamos despacio siento que todo cobra sentido poco a poco, siento que ahora sé un poco más de mí mismo y eso me hace sentir francamente bien ahora que he podido comprender mis sentimientos, conocerlos.

En ocasiones, supongo que será perfecto tener esa necesidad de conocer, de empaparte de las respuestas a tus preguntas. Sin embargo, creo que también es muy positivo poder comprender los sentimientos con la misma facilidad con la que se aprenden conceptos.

_**Creo que Izzy y yo tenemos algo en común. Nuestro conocimiento. Cada uno a su manera y creo que poco a poco podremos ir aprendiendo uno del otro, intercambiar sabiduría por sentimientos.**_

_**Cody Hida**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, no sabéis lo mucho que me animáis al dejarlos. Me quedan solo dos capítulos y los acabaré pronto para dejar el fic concluido. Espero que esté gustando, un abrazo a todos. Takari95  
**_


	14. Sinceridad - Cody

**-Sinceridad-**

_**Miro a mis dos amigos. **_

Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado. Primero, miro a T.K. que está a mi izquierda y luego miro a Ken que está a mi derecha. Ambos están sentados en un uno de los bancos de madera del parque frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha. Yo los sigo mirando, mientras ellos siguen en silencio con la mente perdida en un lugar muy lejano. Los dos están intentando pensar en el mejor regalo para sus respectivas chicas aunque por las sugerencias que he podido escuchar hasta ahora van bastante desencaminados. Está claro que Kari querría que T.K. le regalase una funda nueva para llevar la cámara porque la otra se le rompió la semana pasada y no le gusta llevar la cámara de fotos sin protección y Yolei creo que preferiría que Ken le regalase un bonito vestido porque el otro día la escuché comentar que quería comprarse uno, que le haría ilusión para cambiar un poco de _look._

Davis llega también en ese momento y se queda allí con nosotros. Intenta ayudar a Ken y T.K. pero, sinceramente, si hacen caso a Davis y compran lo que les sugiere, me parece a mí que Yolei y Kari van a dejar de ser sus novias en menos que canta un gallo.

_**Suspiro.**_

Sigo inmerso en mi silencio porque a veces prefiero escuchar que conversar pero sinceramente esta conversación se está yendo ya por unos derroteros... Me paso la mano por el pelo y con un gesto de la mano hago callar a Davis antes de que diga una nueva tontería. Mis amigos me miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par pues es raro que yo intervenga de esa manera. Me aclaro la voz.

"_Kari quiere una funda para la cámara y Yolei un vestido." _Lo suelto de golpe y tanto T.K. como Ken se me quedan mirando un poco sorprendidos al ver que sé lo que quieren sus novias como regalo de Navidad. T.K. intenta preguntarme entre tartamudeos que como lo sé y yo me limito a contestarle que, en ocasiones, no hay que buscar aquello que ella desearía sino aquello que de verdad necesita y que en el fondo le hará más ilusión. Ken es el primero que esboza una sonrisa, él siempre entiendo lo que yo quiero decir. Yo sonrío levemente. T.K. también me sonríe y yo me siento feliz de haberlos podido ayudar.

_**Conversación.**_

Poco después, nos marchamos del parque y T.K. y yo empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro bloque de apartamentos. Andamos en silencio, tan solo acompañados por el ruido de nuestros pasos. De repente, T.K. pronuncia mi nombre y yo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Él me observa con sus grandes ojos azules, esboza una gran sonrisa y me dice: _"Gracias por ser sincero con nosotros." _Yo intento quitarle importancia al gesto pero él niega con la cabeza. _"Siempre nos ayudas muchos a todos."_

_Sinceridad. _T.K. sigue hablando y me dice que siempre que hablo es para decir algo coherente, que tiene sentido y que de una forma u otra va a beneficiar a alguien. Me dice que soy como la voz de la razón en el nuevo grupo de elegidos tal y como ocurría con Joe cuando viajaron la primera ver al Digimundo y que siempre es agradable tener una persona así en el grupo que te haga abrir los ojos de una vez. Yo no digo nada y sigo caminando junto a él mirando como mis pies se mueven uno tras otro en un ritmo incesante. Finalmente, llegamos al bloque de apartamentos y T.K. se despide de mí en el ascensor con una sonrisa. Yo subo a mi casa y antes de entrar no puedo evitar sonreír, me siento increíblemente bien de haber podido ayudar a los chicos pues al fin y al cabo son muy importantes para mí. Hace poco, fue Ken el que me hizo comprender que yo era capaz de entender los sentimientos de los demás, de conocerlos. Y hoy, ha sido T.K. el que me ha hecho ver mi sinceridad también puede ayudar a los demás. Entro en mi casa sintiéndome muchos más completo aunque no sabría explicar en qué sentido. Suspiro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

_**No hay nada mejor que tener unos amigos a los que poder ayudar, simplemente siendo sincero, simplemente siendo yo mismo.**_

_**Cody Hida.**_

* * *

Sé que hace millones de años que no actualizo, lo sé. Lo siento de verdad pero pronto, en unas tres semanas que se me van a hacer eternas tendré plena libertad tras los exámenes. Aún así, la peor parte de mis exámenes casi ha pasado así que supongo que algo podré subir :) Gracias a todos los que me leen por esperar!

Takari95


	15. Bondad

**-Bondad-**

_**Siento un peso en el pecho.**_

Respiro lentamente intentando aliviar aquello que me atormenta. Es una sensación que puede llegar a ser dolorosa, agobiante. De vez en cuando me ocurre, cada vez menos pero todavía me pasa. Siento que la oscuridad está más cerca de mí cuando estoy decaído y esa cercanía se transforma en un dolor en el pecho que siempre intento ocultar a la vista de los demás construyendo una fachada en torno a ese dolor. Entro en el aula de informática y allí encuentro a Yolei sentada frente al ordenador casi tirándose del pelo. Me acerco y casi la mato de un susto, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se había enterado de mi presencia. Sin embargo, tras recuperarse del sobresalto empieza reír y me insta para que me siente en la silla vacía que hay a su lado. Miro con atención el código escrito en la pantalla y veo que está intentando acabar la práctica que les mandó la semana pasada el profesor de informática aunque por lo que veo anda bastante atascada. La observo divertido porque la pobre no consigue encontrar el error que ha cometido con todo lo que tiene escrito. Acto seguido, se gira y me mira suplicante, rogándome con aquellos grandes ojos que la ayude para poder terminar de una vez aquello que lleva una semana entre manos.

_**El dolor remite.**_

Esbozo una media sonrisa y en menos de medio minuto tengo arreglado el programa y ella consigue terminarlo sin ningún tipo de problema. La sigo mirando mientras acaba de teclear las últimas líneas del extenso código. Nos marchamos y vamos hacia mi casa mientras yo la sigo mirando. Solo mirarla hace que ese dolor que llevaba todo el día aplastándome el pecho remita, se hace más llevadero y me siento mucho mejor. Respiro más tranquilo y, como de costumbre, ninguno de mis gestos pasa desapercibido para Yolei que me mira preocupada. La barrera que había intentado levantar a mi alrededor para no preocupar a los demás ha caído. Esa valla de contención yace totalmente derrumbada a mis pies, hecha pedazos, destrozada por la mirada de Yolei. Me abraza con fuerza y me da un beso. Un beso de esos que provocan en mí una fuerte sensación de ingravidez. Cierro los ojos y siento como el dolor desaparece. _"Que sepas que lo que me enamoró fue tu bondad." _Su susurro me estremece y yo la estrecho contra mi pecho mientras ella me dice que a pesar de que tenga un mal día siempre estoy ahí para ayudarla a ella pase lo que pase. _Bondad._ Aquella palabra que me daba escalofríos cuando era Digimon Emperador y que ahora adoro escuchar sobre todo si proviene de los labios de la chica a la que amo. Suspiro y hundo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y acaricio su espalda en silencio y no puedo evitar pensar, aunque no lo digo en voz alta, que es su amor el que ha hecho nacer en mí esa bondad para poder repartirla a los demás. La rodeo con los brazos con más fuerza, estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo como la Oscuridad se aleja cada vez más de mí y se abre el camino para que entre en mi vida la luz.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y la cubro de besos, me siento feliz y contento, me siento bien. Nunca pensé que nadie me diría algo como lo que me ha dicho Yolei hace unos instantes pero ahora que lo he escuchado quiero volver a escucharlo...

_**Dulzura.**_

Abro los ojos y puedo sentir el cálido cuerpo de Yolei pegado al mío, su mejilla apoyada en mi pecho, sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, su piel contra mi piel. Le doy un beso en a la cabeza y me paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo, suspiro y ladeo la cabeza para ver a mi chica durmiendo entre mis brazos. _Bondad. "Tú despiertas en mi esa Bondad, Yolei. Solo tú." _Se lo digo en un susurro para no despertarla. Me quedo mirando el techo blanco de mi habitación y me siento inmensamente feliz y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado y veo la foto que nos hicimos todos los amigos juntos...

_**Bondad es lo que quiero repartir entre todos ellos. Quiero repartirla para infudirles valor cuando lo necesiten, para darles mi amistad cuando les haga falta, para brindarles sinceridad y comprensión cuando no sepan como seguir adelante, para ayudarles a mantener viva su luz y su esperanza y sobre todo quiero compartir mi bondad con Yolei para poder devolverle una mínima parte de ese amor que me regala cada día.**_

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

* * *

Aquí llega el último Emblema, el de Ken. Hasta aquí llega este fic y espero que haya gustado, poco o mucho a todos los que lo han leído y comentado. Muchas gracias a todos! :) Espero que dejéis vuestra opinión y me digáis que os ha parecido.

Un abrazo muy fuerte :D

Takari95


End file.
